Thomas K. Hervey
Thomas Kibble Hervey (4 February 1799 - 27 February 1859) was a Scottish poet and editor. Life Hervey, son of James Hervey, was born at Paisley. He was brought to Manchester in 1803, where his father settled as a drysalter, and educated at the Manchester grammar school. After being articled to a solicitor at Manchester, he was transferred to a London office, and subsequently was set to qualify for the bar. He entered Trinity College, Cambridge about 1818, remaining there for two years.Sutton, 291. While at Cambridge he published some poems which brought him much into notice. He went to London, and never returned to take his degree, nor was he ever called to the bar. The poem which had so much success was entitled ‘Australia,’ of which a second edition, with some additional pieces, came out in 1824. He contributed novelettes and poems to several of the annuals. His popular poem, "The Convict Ship", first appeared in the Literary Souvenir’ for 1825. He edited the Friendship's Offering for 1826 and 1827. In 1827 he migrated to Paris, but soon returned to London in straitened circumstances. He wrote in its early days for the ‘Dublin Review.’ He became editor of the Amaranth for 1839. On 17 Oct. 1843 he married Eleanor Louisa (born 1811), daughter of George Conway Montagu of Lackham, Wiltshire. She was herself a poetess of merit, and by her Hervey left an only son. After contributing for many years to the Athenæum, was appointed sole editor of that journal on 23 May 1846; he held that last position until the end of 1853, when he retired in consequence of ill-health. Hervey was a charmingly genial and witty companion, and, according to his brother, was as a young man extremely eloquent. At his death, the Gentleman's Magazine remarked that "his criticisms were often characterized by a causticity of censure and a costiveness of praise," but that "In conversation Mr. Hervey was genial and good-humoured, never retaining for a moment the bitterness of expression whcich sometimes alloyed his otherwise excellent critiques."Thomas Kibble Hervey obituary, Gentleman's Magazine 206.(April 1859), 431-433. Google Books, Web, July 9, 2016. He was a sound critic of art as well as of literature, and after his retirement wrote frequently in the Art Journal. He died at Kentish Town, London, and was buried at Highgate cemetery. Writing In addition to ‘Australia,’ he published the following separate works: 1. ‘The Poetical Sketch-Book,’ 1829, 12mo; this contained the third edition of ‘Australia.’ 2. ‘Illustrations of Modern Sculpture, with descriptive Prose and illustrative Poetry,’ 1834, 4to. 3. ‘The Book of Christmas, with Illustrations by R. Seymour,’ 1836, 8vo. 4. ‘The English Helicon of the Nineteenth Century,’ 1841, 8vo. 5. ‘A Selection of Essays from the Livre Cent et Un,’ 3 vols.Sutton, 292. Recognition In 1866 his widow collected his poems and published them, with memoir and portrait, at Boston, United States. Publications *''Australia, with other poems. London: Hurst, Robinson, 1824. *The Poetical Sketch-book; including a third edition of Australia. London: Bull, 1829. *The Devil's Progress: A poem. London: Lupton Relfe, 1830. *The Poems'' (edited by Eleanor Louisa Montagu Hervey). Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1866. *''The Star in the East. New York: G. & R. Lockwood, 1887.The Star in the East, Hathi Trust. Web, July 9, 2016. Novel *''The Autobiography of Jack Ketch. London: Churton, 1835. Non-fiction *''Gems of Modern Sculpture. London: L. Relfe, 1831. *Illustrations of Modern Sculpture: A series of engravings, with descriptive prose and illustrative poetry. London: Relfe & Fletcher, 1834. *The Book of Christmas. London: William Spooner, 1836; New York: Wiley & Putnam, 1845. Edited *''Friendship's Offering: A literary album. London: L. Relfe, 1826, 1827. *''The Amaranth: A miscellany of original prose and verse'' (literary magazine). London: 1839. *''The English Helicon: A selection of modern poetry. London: A.H. Baily, 1841. *''A Selection of Essays from the Livre Cent et Un. (3 vols), nd. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Kibble Hervey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 9, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 9, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"I Think on Thee" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *Poetry of T.K. Hervey (2 poems) at The Real Romantics, 1799-1830 ;Books * *Thomas Kibble Hervey at the Online Books Page ;About *T.K. Hervey in The Real Romantics, 1799-1830 * Hervey, Thomas Kibble Category:1799 births Category:1859 deaths Category:English poets Category:People from Paisley Category:English male writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English editors Category:English-language poets Category:English literary critics Category:Poets